The invention relates to a multipole circuit breaker, comprising single-pole breaking units in the form of cases with two large side faces and having at least one movable contact which operates in conjunction with at least one stationary contact, an operating mechanism common to a set of breaking units to command opening or closing of the contacts of said units, first line-side electrical connection means, and second load-side electrical connection means.